Highschool DxD: Creator's Gift
by Kami of Anime
Summary: Issei gets killed and sent back in time to rewrite history. He will be godly powerful. I would say more but I can't. Issei x harem lemons. rated m you know why.


Hi guys. So I have possibly the last but possibly one of my greatest ideas here for ya.

I would like to thank Dusk Flair for this one.

It is somewhat based off of his What if story with Issei dying.

I am gonna say this only one time so listen up...

I DON'T OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD.

I wish I did but that won't happen...ever.

If I did, Issei would have his harem and wouldn't be a stupid crazy perv. He would still like alot of the shit he does just not to that degree.

I would also say that I would have him beat Riser alot more before it ended.

Anyway, summary time...

SUMMARY:

Issei is dying in the dimensional gap. In the end, they couldn't save him. They were too late. Issei was given a second chance by the creator. He was trained to master his gear and his urges. Sent back in time, he will become the greatest force in the world of the living. Trying to change the past, he brings everyone together his way. Watch as a new Issei takes the world of the supernatural by a storm.

Chapter 1: Rebirth

* * *

A boy lay in the dimensional gap. A giant red dragon and a small girl that is really the infinite dragon god are with him.

The red dragon and dragon god, also known as Ophis, were attempting to create a body for him to merge into.

The boy lay only as a soul in the endless plane.

"I don't think I can go on much longer Ddraig. I can feel myself fading."

**"Don't talk like that! We can make it! You will live Issei. You have to!"**

"Ddraig,...I can't...I am fading...I never did...so many things...I never accomplished anything in life...I'm so sorry Rias...I guess I can't keep my promise...Ophis, when you get out of here, go to Rias and the others. They can protect you..."

He coughed out blood.

"Issei, why did you do this for me?"

"You're my friend...I protect those close to me..."

"My first f-friend... Issei please, don't give up..."

"I wish that were...the case... I'd just will it away...Sorry to leave you Ophis...Just know that I will love all of you girls..."

Issei grew deathly silent and nothing was heard from Ddraig either.

"Issei? Issei. Issei! ISSEI!"

Ophis was crying while holding on to his limp body.

_**"ROAR"**_

The great red roared with great sadness and anger.

The portal appeared and brought the body of Issei along with Ophis to Earth again.

On the other side, everyone caught sight of Ophis crying out to Issei but he wasn't there.

Rias looked and saw only his eight pawn pieces.

"I-I-Issei? No, no no no no..."

Everyone was either crying or had depressed or angered expressions on their faces.

In the sound of the town, you could here one thing above all else... "ISSEI!"

_In the void_

A boy lay there with a red gauntlet on his arm.

A voice was ringing out to him.

_"Do you wish your life was different? Could you have done better? Been stronger?"_

"Who are you?"

_"What would you do to get a do over?"_

"I would do anything. To be able to see everyone again. To see them smile...Make them laugh...enjoy their company...Is this some kind of test?"

A figure materialized in front of him and said "Yes it is boy...You pass, I like you. You are the first person that wants to restart life for non-selfish reasons."

"Who are you?" Issei said.

"I am the creator. Humans know me as God."

"So then, where am I? Did I die?"

"To answer your question, no you aren't dead. You aren't alive either. You are actually in between life and death. Welcome young Issei Hyoudou, to the void."

Issei looked around to see nothing really. He could only notice a rather white setting no matter where you looked.

"So is this like some sort of limbo or something?"

"Impressive. Yeah... I created this place as an area that holds souls of certain sacred gear wielders. I choose if they restart life. I have always let them disappear in the end. They are too power hungry with no sense of kindness in them. You are different boy. You want to save those close to you. I will give you a choice. Do you want to have a restart in life?"

"Yes. I would love that."

"Now, I normally wouldn't say this but you are an ass. Your life was seemingly boring. Up until the last part of it, you did nothing worth even watching. Why do you think I bestowed the gears upon humans, to watch them try to undress women with a snap of the fingers? Get priorities right kid. I am gonna train you."

Issei looked at him and said "Wait a second. You should be dead. Why are you here?"

"I technically am. When I created that system that Michael uses, it took a great deal of my power to do this. The remains of my power that I saved from the great war, I used it to erase my existence in the mortal plane. I exist only as a remnant of my power... in the void as a fragment of my soul."

"Okay, that makes sense, surprisingly. When do I train? And on what?"

"I am gonna train you to master that sacred gear."

"Ddraig are you there?"

**"Yeah, I just realized it now but we are still together. It must be the power of the void keeping me and you merged."**

"So I will still be with Ddraig?"

"Yes, now we are gonna train to master his gear and balance breaker. We also have to get your mind tamed. Stop the nose bleeds. We also have to work on physical training and stamina. Once that is done, we train your magic capabilities. After, we focus on getting you to hone all of this to a peak and heighten your senses. There is one thing that we must do to accomplish this."

"What is that?"

"I have to reverse the sacrifice of your arm to him. Instead, sacrifice something greater. What will you give boy?"

**"Choose Issei, it is up to you if you sacrifice something more important."**

"My heart."

Ddraig yelled **"What!? Are you serious about this!? That would take away your humanity! If you give your heart, you will turn into a humanoid dragon. You would be about as human as Ophis. Are you sure you want this?"**

"It's the price you must pay to get what you want Ddraig. I sacrifice my heart to you Ddraig. Take this and give me power."

Ddraig took the sacrifice and his heart was replaced with a dragon's.

Issei could feel new power pumping through his veins.

"Now Issei, the sacrifice you gave him was more than enough to gain his power. You can't reverse it. However, you just gave yourself the greatest advantage of all. The dragon has an immortal heart. You gave an infinite life span to your self. On top of that, when you go back to the mortal plane, you will already be humanoid dragon. Your skin will thicken, Your bones will harden to take on more damage. Your senses will enhance greatly. Your speed will increase. So will your reaction time and stamina."

"I'm ready, creator. When do we begin training."

"Now."

_**After 17 years in endless time**_

"Issei, you are ready now. You have gained all the qualities of a dragon. You will notice a difference when you have a physical body. There is a few things you should know. I had to alter your life to make sure no suspicions arise. This won't be your average time travel. Your parents already know of your dragon-like qualities. Your story goes like this now..."

_Life story up to age 7_

You were born to a proud set of parents. They had an encounter with all sides of the supernatural. They let them know that you would be welcome no matter what side you chose.

Your father built you a personal training area. It was made to withstand all types of attacks. Magical, physical or otherwise.

They both found your qualities to be very good. They raised you to know what you were but let you choose your own path.

They knew you could not be controlled but only instilled in you the qualities they knew were good for you. When you turned 5, your father gave you a special item that Michael gave him to give you when you were at this point in time.

I altered time to make sure Michael gave him the holy sword Ascalon.

When you were 4, you unlocked your sacred gear, the boosted gear and your parents were proud of you. They said that "You would grow to be a very strong and loving person. Always caring for those you hold dear to you."

Irina left still. She became the same she was.

You merged the sword with your gear when you were given it.

You unlocked a second gear that I gave you and learned how to use all of its abilities. That's where I will send you in time. By the time you were age seven, you decided to hide the existence of a humanoid dragon from the rest of mankind...for the time being.

Now the choice remains up to you... What will you do?

_End life rewriting_

Issei sat there and took in the knowledge of his new life.

He filled his new life in place of his old one.

Forgetting who he was difficult but over time, he did so with ease.

He managed to stop the nose bleeds. He doesn't really think too much about perverted things.

He still has a small trace of it because of what the creator said. He said "I refuse to make you into an anti sexual."

Issei was glad for that. He didn't want to do that either.

He stood up and said "Thank you, creator. I couldn't do this without your help. I will make my life a better one."

"Good. I don't really mind you being a devil but just do me one favor."

"What's that?"

"Create a better world. One that doesn't deal with the nonsense we had before. Before you go, to make history valid. I will give you the second gear I mentioned in the rewrite of your life."

The gear floated out and you saw the black colored gear. It also had gold streaks on it.

**"Ah, so this is the boy you were talking about? I sense great power from him. I will gladly help in his endeavor. The name is Zecrow. Gravity Dragon."**

"Issei Hyoudou. Humanoid Dragon. Shall we get started?"

The creator fused him to his soul.

"These two will be with you on your journey. When you get to Earth, your knowledge on Zecrow will already be there. You will have mastery over him. Now listen to me boy. When you are there, try to get things in your favor from the get go. If you do, you can guarantee it will be better. I hope the best for you...Good luck, Issei Hyoudou."

With that, a bright light covered Issei and he was pulled back in time.

**Issei, real world, 7 years old**

**_Part 2: Life Restart_**

* * *

Issei woke up for the first time(Technically) in his new life.

He was well built for someone his age.

He has always been known as a popular boy among his class mates.

Issei just never wanted to do anything about it.

He got up and looked at his body in the mirror.

"He wasn't kidding. I like it. Hey Ddraig, Zecrow, you there?"

He heard two grunts and called them both forth.

When he saw them, they were both in third revolution state.

Covering half of his arm.

Ddraig had his usual double green jewel.

Zecrow was black and gold with two purple jewels.

They both had gold spikes coming off of them.

He dispersed them and said "I like it. Now let's go and rewrite life."

They both agreed and he walked to his closet.

He pulled out his clothes and saw that they were alot better looking.

He pulled on his skin tight black shirt. It showed his well developed body.

He put a crimson over shirt on and some black pants. All with black shoes.

He headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

He was greeted by his mom who said "Ah. If it isn't Issei. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good mom. Mind if I go out for a while?"

"After breakfast, you can't be the best on an empty stomach."

He ate and then headed off.

He pulled out his phone and looked at the calendar.

"So I am back here then. That means that I am only 7. I don't know if that is good or bad. Time will tell. Wait- that means... He is letting me rewrite everything. Thank you creator."

Issei was broken out of his thought when he heard a little voice crying.

He noticed he was nowhere near a person really. He was at the park. So why did he hear a little girl?

He heard it again and went to check it out.

He summoned Ascalon in case it was a trap.

He went to a bush and saw a little girl crying her eyes out.

She had white hair and matching cat ears and tail.

He looked at her and immediately recognized her.

Koneko. She was Shirone at this point in time.

She heard him coming and turned quickly.

She saw the sword in his hand.

She said "P-please...don't hurt me."

Her red eyes threatened to spill more tears.

He put away Ascalon and said "I'm so sorry about that. Please don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

She looked at him with scared eyes and yet was slightly joyful.

"Y-you promise? You really won't hurt me?"

"I promise. I will never hurt you."

She looked at him with a smile but tears still in her eyes.

He came close to her and knelt down to her.

She looked so fragile and broken.

He said "I'm Issei. What's your name?"

While he was wiping her tears away gently, she had a shade of faded pink touch her cheeks.

"I-I'm Shirone."

"Nice to meet you Shirone. What happened?"

She got a sad look again and sniffled.

"My...My Nee-chan...She attacked her master...He wanted to do things to me so she tried to stop him...She killed him and I ran away...They are gonna kill her now...Me too...I don't want this!"

Issei saw tears forming again and he made a split second decision.

He hugged her close to him and said "It's okay Shirone. I won't let them hurt you... ever."

She lay in his embrace while crying.

When she settled, she lay in his arms and just enjoyed the closeness.

The warmth it brought her. She lay there, listening to his heart beat as it calmed her.

"Issei-senpai. What do you think of monsters?"

She grew afraid of his response, thinking he would reject her.

"I don't mind them at all."

She calmed down and sat up.

"Even ones like me?"

She sat there with her Neko form showing.

"No I don't mind. Your kind doesn't matter. Monster, human, they are all just wanting love. You may be a Nekomata, but you are just a girl that wishes to be loved."

She hugs him and tackles him to the floor.

"Thank you Issei-senpai."

"You're welcome Shirone...Actually, do you mind if I call you Koneko?"

"Koneko?"

"Yeah, you are a Neko after all. It just seems interesting."

She hugs him more and says "Thank you Issei-senpai. I love it."

"No problem Koneko-chan."

They went about the day together and he brought her back to his place.

_Issei's house_

Issei managed to talk to his parents and they openly agreed to let her stay.

She even managed to get a spot in Issei's room...on his bed.

She claimed his chest as her new bed.

**2 years later**

Issei and Koneko were playing around at the park when they both noticed a hill with a very interesting peak.

They ventured to the top and witnessed a shrine on top.

A girl walked out that looked around his age and said "Ara ara, who might you two be?"

Koneko was still scared of new people.

She hid behind Issei and he said "I am Issei. This is Koneko. Are you a shrine maiden?"

He took notice of her outfit.

"Oh no. but my mom is. She made this for me a little while back. Isn't it so pretty?"

She spun around and Issei simply nodded and said "Yes, it is very pretty. What's your name?"

He already knew the answer but didn't want it to seem weird.

"A-Akeno H-Himejima."

She suddenly lost all confidence in her voice and it was replaced by shyness and nervousness.

"Who's your friend over there Akeno?"

A male voice said that.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san!"

Akeno ran to them and hugged them.

She backed up and said "Yeah, I just met him. He seems really nice. Can I please play with him? Please."

She batted her eyes and held a cute and innocent look on her face.

"Of course you can princess."

"Yay!"

They all three ran off and they were both talking.

"So how do you think the boy managed to find his way here?"

"I don't know Shuri. The only thing I can think of is by fate. I just hope he accepts Akeno. She could use this kind of happiness in her life."

"Yeah. Speaking of happiness, how about we have some ourselves.?"

She said that in a seductive tone and they both left the scene...(You know where to)

The three were playing and after a while, they took a break. Akeno sat next to Issei and Koneko was going to get a drink.

Akeno said "I-Issei-kun...If I weren't human, would you hate me?"

Issei saw where this was going.

"No Akeno-chan. I could never hate you."

She was unsure but went through with it.

Akeno revealed her black angel wings and hid her face in her hands.

Issei sat silent for a few seconds and then suddenly grabbed Akeno in a hug.

She was shocked but when she realized he didn't reject her or run away for her deceiving him, she broke into tears.

"I could never hate you Akeno-chan. In fact, the wings actually make you look kinda cute. They are beautiful. The color of your hair matches them. You aren't a monster either. You are just a girl...a girl that wants to be loved and accepted."

She cried into his shoulders.

After she settled, he started to trace her wings with his fingers.

She shivered from the feeling and then felt a strange feeling.

Her heart started to warm up. She never felt so happy before.

She wanted to stay by Issei forever. Koneko finally returned to find her crying in his arms.

It reminded her of that time when he found her.

"What happened Issei-senpai?"

"Nothing Koneko-chan. She just needed to let something out."

She took notice of the black angel wings and said "Fallen Angel."

"Yeah. She is a fallen angel but that means nothing. She is just like you Koneko. She had a bad experience. Come on now, let's go back up and talk with the adults.

They nodded and went back up.

Once there, you saw two people. They were both with messy hair.

Akeno was still oblivious to it. They talked for a while and then started to go home when her father caught how sad Akeno was when he was leaving.

He asked Akeno "So how did he take you being a fallen?"

She replied "He was nice about it. He said he still won't hate me for it. Not only that but he even complimented my wings. He said they look Beautiful. He really is a good person."

He thought for a second and said "That's good. I hoped he would accept you. So why are you sad?"

"Because he is leaving. I don't want to leave him yet."

He thought 'Dear lord, why now? Fuck it all, I know I might regret this later but I can't stand to see her sad over him.'

He sighed and said "Do you want to see if you can stay over with him?"

She looked at him with innocent and excited eyes and said "Really? I can?"

He nodded and she ran off to Issei and Koneko.

After she was gone, he said "What did I just start?"

"The start of something big. Interesting how she is so attached to him already, wouldn't you say so...Baraquiel?"

A man with ten black angel wings appeared. Baraquiel said "Ah, Azazel. I would say so. How did he get her to be so attached to him so quickly? It took longer than that for her to accept being a fallen."

"Are you forgetting what he is already? He is the Humanoid Dragon after all. How two humans had an almost full dragon is beyond me. Nonetheless, he is no doubt going to an interesting one. Ever since we saw his parents and how he was already developing dragon like qualities, I already guessed that he would be interesting."

"Don't you fear him going after us at all?"

"No, he may be a strong child and will no doubt only grow in power, but he still is friends with your daughter. He would never do something to hurt her in any form."

"What makes you so confident that my daughter will be enough?"

"No not just your daughter. I have a feeling that all sides will be coming to him eventually. I even got a little surprise for him. Consider it...a gift to the little dragon. Let's see what he does when faced with the challenges ahead."

"What are you planning Azazel?"

"Oh nothing. I don't plan on doing anything. But someone else might."

Suddenly, a shriek was heard.

The two ran to it and found Shuri on the floor.

She had blood coming from her torso.

Baraquiel stood there in rage and said "Did your _plan _have this involved?"

Azazel looked at her and said "No, but I think that there is someone trying to enrage you. You must calm down Baraquiel. We will find out who...I will personally see to it they pay for what they did."

"You better."

"Listen, I think it is best if you leave your daughter out of this. And in Issei's care. He can protect her."

Baraquiel just nodded and sent a messenger to Akeno to let her know she will live with Issei for the time being.

Issei of course got permission to let her stay.

They went to bed and Akeno, after a fit of tears from hearing that her father was unable to protect her mother, said that she doesn't want anything to do with him. She decided to live here in Issei's house and slept in his room as well.

She felt protected with him by her side.

They all lay in bed. Issei, Akeno on his left side and hugging his arm. Koneko on his chest, sleeping peacefully.

**2 years later**

Akeno, Koneko, and Issei were outside and walking around town when a fallen angel group was tailing them.

Issei fought as hard as he could but they used unfair tactics. They threw an explosive spear of light at him and in the confusion, grabbed Akeno and Koneko.

When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

He walked home and told his parents.

They saw how mad he was and let him blow off some steam.

He went to his training room and beat the shit out of everything.

He finally walked out and went into his room.

He got on his computer and on Facebook.

(They obviously should have this by now)

Issei thought it was time to pull out some cards.

He found the one person he was looking for...

Rias Gremory.

Past life girlfriend and master. She was currently going to junior high with him and he knows her from class.

"She is the only one I can go to right now."

_Rias is online..._

_Hey Rias_

_Oh hi Issei. How's it going?_

_Not too good._

_Oh, what happened?_

_I don't exactly feel comfortable talking about it on here. Can we meet up somewhere?_

_Sure. Where?_

_Meet me at the cafe in town. If you can, can you bring your brother?_

_Onii-sama too? How come?_

_Just trust me on this._

_Alright but I expect a full story on what's up._

_I expect no less from you._

_Rias is offline..._

Issei quickly got to town and waited at the cafe.

He soon saw a couple of red heads walk in.

He waved them over and said "Glad you could make it."

They both sat down with Issei and Rias said "So what was so secret you couldn't tell me then?"

"*sigh* Well, I would have to start off by telling you something else first."

She listened intently and he said "I am not a human. I am actually a Humanoid Dragon."

She stared him down and said "Makes sense. You do seem like it. Now what's the news?"

"My friends from school. You remember Akeno and Koneko right?"

"Yeah did something happen?"

"They have been kidnapped. By fallen angels."

Sirzechs, Rias brother said "Have you talked to Azazel? Or Baraquiel? Why did they do this?"

"They said they were ordered to but I know that Azazel wouldn't do it. He is too lax. Baraquiel would not try to hurt Akeno so he is out of the question. Have you heard anything from them about traitors?"

Sirzechs said "Yes. Azazel said that some fallen angels seem to be going around and following the orders of Kokabiel. He could be the one behind it. I will see what I can do. I will send some devils to get them back."

Just then, a ring was heard from Issei's pocket.

He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Issei-senpai."_

"Koneko-chan? Are you and Akeno-chan okay?"

_"We are fine. They were tough but Akeno-senpai used holy lightning and fried them. We got away and are both safe."_

"That's good. Where are you girls?"

_"We are passing by a shop now in town."_

Issei looked up and to the left out to the window.

He saw them and waved them in.

They both walked in and hugged Issei tightly.

Rias got kinda red...and jealous.

They sat down and all of them talked for a while, now that all of that was settled.

They all went to the Gremory mansion and Issei was introduced to her family.

She took him to his room and showed him her evil pieces.

"See these? They are called evil pieces and they are mine. When I find the right people, I can bring them back as a devil and they are put in my peerage."

"Can you take care of them Rias?"

"Huh?"

"Akeno and Koneko, can you take care of them?"

"Yeah why?"

"I just have to go and do something. I promise, I will come back. It is just really important."

"Okay."

Issei left and Rias let them all play in her room until he got back.

With Issei

'I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner.'

**"Think of what?"**

"Just a very important part of history. I still have time. Ddraig, boost alot."

**"Got your back."**

**[Boost x 10]**

Issei got a burst of speed and went to a very old warehouse.

"They never declared her dead yet so that means they haven't caught up to her yet. If I follow my senses, I can find her."

All of a sudden, a body came crashing in the warehouse with a loud crash.

It was a girl that was probably a year older than him.

"Nya, that hurt. You guys aren't very nice."

She saw that only a boy stood in the place.

"So they send a boy to finish me while i'm weak huh. I don't get killed so easily."

She charged senjutsu into her hands.

'Senjutsu. Got ya.'

She noticed he wasn't scared.

"Getting cocky, nya?"

'Nya in every sentence. Matching black cat ears and tail. Found ya.'

Issei finally spoke and said "Not really. But I finally found you...Kuroka."

"How do you know my name, nya?"

"It's easier than you think. Shirone's older sister."

She snapped and charged at him.

"No one will touch Shirone!"

Issei used Zecrow and froze her in place.

"What did you do to me?"

Issei walked up to her while she stared with fear.

"I just used Zecrow to freeze time where you stand. As long as I wish it, you won't go anywhere."

"What are you going to do with me?"

She had fear clear in her eyes.

"Let's calm down first shall we?"

She slowly nodded.

She powered down the senjutsu attack and stayed put.

He released her from the prison and said "Now are you going to remain calm Kuroka?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now listen, I am the current Sekiryuutei. The Humanoid Dragon, Issei Hyoudou, Dragon of Crimson Flames."

"Okay, what are planning to do to me?"

"You will see soon enough. I have seen you suffer in life enough. Would you not agree that you are tired of constantly running for your life?"

"Yes, but I have no home. A boy took Shirone in so I am happy for that but I could never get close enough to him. Not enough to say thank you. I don't think I could ever forgive myself for what Shirone went through because of me. I don't deserve warmth and love. Not like she does."

Kuroka was sitting down and started to cry and sob.

What she didn't expect was Issei to hug her.

When she realized it, she hugged him back hard while crying into his shoulders.

He rubbed her back and let her feel safe.

"She is fine ya know."

"How do you know?"

"That boy you spoke of that took her in... That is me."

Kuroka looked shocked and said "You took in Shirone?"

To that, he only nodded.

She smiled and said "Thank you Issei. I couldn't ask for a better gift."

"Aww, a hard to get to Neko and a human. How cute."

"Thank's for calming her down so we could catch up to her, kid."

Issei got pissed and said "This was for personal reasons, not you assholes. I am actually tired of people trying to hurt her. Ddraig, Over Booster!"

**[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]**

Crimson armor covered his whole body and then he disappeared.

"Stop getting in the way. Dragon's Inferno!"

A burst of flames surrounded them and engulfed the men in fire.

They were damaged heavily.

Kuroka was still sitting in shock.

No one has ever protected her before.

"Now for you to all burn in hell. Dragon's Gate!"

A ginormous gate of fire appeared and the door opened.

A dragon's eye could be seen from it.

A loud roar was heard before all of the enemies were sucked into the gate.

The gate closed and disappeared.

Issei dashed over to Kuroka and she immediately froze.

He dissipated his scale mail and stood there.

"It's okay Kuroka, you are safe now."

"How did you do that? I have been trying to kill all of them for 3 weeks now. How did you kill them just like that?"

"Ddraig has special abilities that only activate when you achieve full mastery over his gear. I just happened to get lucky with that."

"Now, let's go home Kuroka. You don't need to run anymore."

"O-okay."

She blushed a little and walked with him home.

He picked up Koneko and Akeno and managed to get the Neko sisters to at least talk to each other, even if it wasn't totally resolved.

He was happy they didn't entirely hate each other.

They all four went to sleep in Issei's bed.

Kuroka on his right, Akeno on his left, Koneko on his chest.

They fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

Sorry it took so long you guys. I was planning on putting this and more chapters out but I had some bad news in my life.

Let's just say that my old friend Sara, died a few days ago.

She always loved my stories and would read them all the time.

This chapter and story is dedicated to her.

Rest in peace Sara-chan.

Her favorite characters in this series were Kuroka, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Rias, Gabriel, Issei, Irina, Xenovia, Raynare, Tsubaki, and Asia.

In memory of her, I will add her favorite people in the story and harem.

She always smiled when I came to bring her new things.

Peace out you guys,

Dragonic Angel


End file.
